Talk:Family Reunion
I LOVE IT! IT TOTALLY ROX! ~-~-~ Κόρη του Απόλλωνα/Kyra 05:25, March 20, 2010 (UTC) 8D Thanks Kyra. You're characters haven't come in yet. They're late. Wanna help me make up an excuse for them? TATN / Thalia! 05:27, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Um....For Jennifer....She could have been sleeping? She tends to do a lot of that for some reason. ~-~-~ Κόρη του Απόλλωνα/Kyra 05:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) XD I love sleeping. It's because I'm a teenager. What about the others? Like you? TATN / Thalia! 05:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Me....On the computer or my iPod. On here. That's what I usually do. But if you want it funny, have me bring my great-grandma along. She is 86 and still living. The funniest person I've ever met. She used to sit on the roof of her shed with a shotgun, shooting groundhogs. XD ~-~-~ Κόρη του Απόλλωνα/Kyra 05:38, March 20, 2010 (UTC) .... D8 ZOMG I wanna meet her now. She sounds so epic. I'll do that. And Laura's excuse? TATN / Thalia! 05:40, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay....Well she knows how to use a gun? and drive Vespas, ATVs, cars, and boats (she doesn't have a liseca for any of these XD). Plus she's a daughter of Hermes. She could be comiting a robbery? I guess. ~-~-~ Κόρη του Απόλλωνα/Kyra 05:46, March 20, 2010 (UTC) That is a great idea. Or shooting something. LOL! I need to use these after I finish writing the (few) new chapter(s) of BTTOL. TATN / Thalia! 05:47, March 20, 2010 (UTC) What's BTTOL again? Sorry, I need to get used to all these terms. 8D ~-~-~ Κόρη του Απόλλωνα/Kyra 05:56, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I love it, and Melanie and Elizabeth are both at age 13. -Leafy 00:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) This is cool Viper123 08:04, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Err… Lex is the son of Zeus and Hestia, not Kronos… and he's 14 years old. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 00:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm 11. Laura is 17. Jennifer is also 17. ~-~-~ Κόρη του Απόλλωνα/Kyra 01:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC) WAIT! Scratch that! I want to be 15! I want to be 15 now, not three years from now! XD ~-~-~ Kyra/Kiwi 1998 21:14, March 24, 2010 (UTC) D'oh shite. I'll fix that... TYPO! K thanks. So sorry about the typo Forest! I forgot! TATN / Thalia! 01:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) It's cool- if you want you can change Lex to Pit if it makes it easier. Pit's 14, too. If you want, of course, it doesn't matter to me! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 17:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Can't wait! I can't wait for the next chapter! P.S. As Zack isn't there yet, make him late because he was busy fighting something (he does that A LOT) P.S.S Zack is 13 Odst grievous 21:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) completely awesome!!! Warboss95 21:08, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Will my character be in the story at all? [[User:SallyPerson| ' Nobody']] 00:22, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Sally Can you use my OC Ava Colman? For age she will be 15 cuz I wanna be a teenager now. XD -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 21:05, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :B Ha ha, I can't wait to see what happens with all these characters... But for Kos, I dunno if he'd be the type to make a pouty face. You don't have to change anything, just know he's actually a serious dude. xD The River Styx 13:31, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Is my character Natalie going to be in it? Her page is Natalie/Gemma/Daphne if you want to know her info. She's a daughter of Athena. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 20:55, April 16, 2010 (UTC)